legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Naruko Aoba
Naruko Aoba (青葉 鳴子, Aoba Naruko) is the magical girl representative of Miyagi Prefecture, accompanied by her familiar Takesuzume. She appears in Magica Wars Tactics and the anime series. Appearance Naruko is fair-skinned with big blue eyes worn with peach makeup. She has short dark blue hair with straight cut bangs and long forelocks reaching her chest. At the back of her head are two large red and white ornaments with multiple red and blue streamers hanging from them, resembling pigtails. At the top of her head is a red wrapped ornament resembling a tiara. She wears a white dress with the bottom divided into four sections, each with a red and gold detail along the hem. At the chest is a large red design with pieces of it formed into a shape reminiscent of a leaf between the top of her chest and to her neck. A flower design rests below it, with a thin gold band on each side of her stomach. Her skirt is a dark blue pleat with polka-dots of dark green, yellow, white, red, and blue all over it. Beneath her skirt is a ruffled red petticoat. On each arm is a long white glove with a red wrapped ornament as the cuff, resembling her head accessory. Around her neck is a white, gold, and red choker. She wears gold and black platform shoes with tall white socks that have a leaf design spiraling around them and partially onto her leg. Personality She is known for her bright and positive attitude, although she can also be an airhead at times, and often spends her time tending to rice paddy fields near her home. History Dynasty Warriors Storyline Along with Barney and Leviathan, Naruko made a debut in The War in Makati City. She helped the Ten Legendary Warriors-United Heroes to win the war against the terrorist soldiers of Dark Lord Empire Federational Apocalypse-United Villains, including the evil Kamen Rider soldiers themselves. She rescued the Anderson Family and the DigiDestined. After the defeat of Kamen Rider Eternal, she sparred Mezool and the Greeed Gang. With the rest of the villains reformed, they gathered the seven Dragon Balls to bring Kaito Kumon back to life. Gallery Naruko Aoba shocked.jpg Naruko Aoba surprised and panicked.jpeg Naruko Aoba noble choice.jpg Naruko Aoba Open Sleeve T-Shirt.jpg Naruko Aoba ready to fight.jpg Naruko Aoba Card 1.jpg Naruko Aoba Card 2.jpg Naruko Aoba Card 3.jpg Naruko Aoba Card 4.jpg Naruko Aoba Card 5.jpg Naruko Aoba Card 6.jpg Naruko Aoba Card 7.jpg Naruko Aoba Card 8.jpg Naruko Aoba Card 9.jpg Naruko Aoba Card 10.jpg Naruko Aoba Card 11.jpg Naruko Aoba Card 12.jpg Naruko Aoba Card 13.jpg Naruko Aoba Card 14.jpg Naruko Aoba Card 15.jpg Naruko Aoba Card 16.jpg Naruko Aoba Card 17.jpg Naruko Aoba Card 18.jpg Naruko Aoba Card 19.jpg Naruko Aoba Card 20.jpg Naruko Aoba Card 21.jpg Naruko Aoba Card 22.jpg Naruko Aoba Card 23.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Blue Haired Characters Category:Gloved Characters Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Outright Characters Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Team heroes Category:Enemies of Lucemon Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Miho Arakawa Category:Hammer Wielders Category:Tomboys Category:Tomboy Princess Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Mother of Hero Category:Husband and Wife Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Heroes who save the day Category:Princesses Category:Characters from the Magica Wars Universe Category:Peace Seekers Category:Partner Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Daughter of Hero Category:Successful Heroes Category:Animal Lover Category:Sibling Category:Strategists Category:Magical Girls Category:Characters who debutted in LOTM: The War In Makati City Category:Love Interests of Ash Category:Likable Characters Category:Shorttanks Category:Pure Good Category:Supporting Characters Category:Ash Ketchum's Friends Category:Animated characters Category:Bugs Bunny's Friends Category:Symphogear Heroines' Friends Category:Haru Shinkai's Friends Category:Enemies of Gemdeus Category:Leading Ladies Category:Characters favorite by Darthnecrozma666 Category:Characters favorite by Luigi777 Category:Nicest Characters